


Winter Sunlight

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It’s a nice, if cold, day to be outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 19 - Winter Sunlight_

Starscream wheeled and turned, ice crystals forming on the edges of his wings as he flew. He’d heard Optimus say that it was ‘crisp’ outside, and found the description rather apt. It was cold, but the winter sun shone bright in the rich blue of the morning sky. It gleamed off the snow-covered landscape below, but there was no warmth on his back, no heat but what he generated himself to melt the ice from his wings.

Luckily, Optimus was waiting for him when he landed.

“Enjoy your flight?” Optimus asked, holding out a cup with steaming contents.

“Always.” Starscream gave his wings a hard flick to throw off the frost, then walked closer. “Warmed energon?” He took the cup, smiling and pleased, spark pulsing a little faster. He did enjoy how considerate Optimus was, despite almost always being a little surprised by the affectionate, caring gestures.

“I thought you might be cold.” Optimus reached out, hand feeling almost too hot on Starscream’s wing as he brushed more of the melting ice off of it. “I think I was right. Water in the washracks is always nice and hot,” he suggested.

Starscream grinned, sipping at the energon. It warmed his tanks and slowly spread through his systems. “No. At least, not yet.” He caught Optimus’ wrist and tugged lightly. “You’re always saying how you like this season. It’s a good day to be out. Sun shining, sky clear, wind minimal.”

Optimus smiled, wrapped an arm around Starscream’s waist, and walked with him. “Hot shower later it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
